HINATAHIME Y TU ANILLO DE BODAS?
by HIMEUCHIHA14
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DONDE NI SIQUIERA UN MATRIMONIO DETIENE A HINATA A SER FELIZ CON LA PERSONA QUE DESCUBRIO... DE VERDAD AMA Y DONDE LAS PASIONES LLEVAN A PERDER EL SIMBOLO DE UNION A ESTA CON SU ESPOSO...


Yo: ohayo mis bellos lectores... Aquí vengo con mi primer one shot, y mi primer lemon... Se me ocurrió mientras miraba el techo, hablaba con mi ex y jugaba con mi anillo... Jejejeje

Inner: ps si señores, podría decirse que este one shot tiene potencial... Créanme...

Yo: bue sin más hay los dejo para que lean... Nos vemos al final...

**Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso como protas de mis loks ocurrencias y sin ****ningún fin de lucro solo sus reviws...**

**Puede contener: OoC, UA, LEMON, PALABRAS OBSENAS...**

_**Hinata-hime y tu anillo de bodas?**_

Veía como ella metía cosas en una maleta... Ropa zapatos maquillaje, accesorio en fin todo lo suyo... Y se preguntaba a donde iría pues no le había dicho que fueran a viajar...

-hina... Porque empacas? Te vas de viaje?- vio como él se le acercaba y solo pudo asentir...

-y podría saber a dónde exactamente?- hinata suspiro y serró la maleta...

-simplemente me voy kiba...- el la vio con el entrecejo fruncido mientras ella agarraba la maleta y se dirigía a la puerta... De repente vio algo peculiar cuando ella tomo la manilla para abrir...

-hina y tu anillo de bodas?- ella se paralizo y volteo levemente el rostro para responder...

-hay amor... Si supieras... Que ni sé donde lo perdí- le respondió mientras sonreía y recordaba todo lo acontecido el día que "perdió" ese anillo...

FLASH BACK

Ella se encontraba totalmente acalorada sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, con cada rose, cada caricia, cada palabra...

Mientras el sonreía orgulloso, al ver el estado de la peli azul, le encantaba tenerla así, a su merced, torturándola lentamente hasta que ella le rogara que la hiciera suya cuando ya no podía aguantar mas...

Lentamente fue bajando de sus labios, por el borde de su barbilla a su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda debajo de su blusa...

Le encantaba la piel de ella, era simplemente intoxicante... Y su olor un analgésico a su humor frio y negro... Ella lo alteraba de una y mil maneras haciendo que el hiciera cosas impasables ante su carácter...

Ella solo se dedicaba a sentir, le fascinaba su roce lento y tortuoso, el sabia donde y como tocar para volverla loca... Sintió como el bajaba besando de su cuello a su hombro izquierdo mientras sus manos rosaban su vientre...

Sintió que el agarro su mano y la ponía sobre su mejilla (la de sasuke) y suavemente la rodaba dándole besos hasta que solo se quedo con un dedo en sus labios... Era el dedo corazón donde tenía su anillo de matrimonio con kiba...

El miro a la ojiperla juguetonamente mientras lentamente habría su boca y dejaba entre sus dientes el anillo de ella... Suavemente lo deslizo por su dedo solo con sus dientes cuando logro sacarlo completamente, con un giro de su cara lo lanzo en perfecta puntería a la ventana abierta de la habitación...

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, el solo le sonrió de lado con una mueca divertida...

-creo que eso ya no lo necesitaras... O... ¿sí?...- ella sonrió juguetonamente, mientras negaba y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro...

-no creo que ya...- no pudo terminar pues él se apodero de sus labios, con un beso que exigía lujuria, pasión entrega... Sintió como el recorría su labio inferior con su lengua pidiéndole con un gesto silencioso que lo dejara pasar... Ella así lo hizo...

Lentamente comenzó a soltar los botones de la camisa de la ojiperla mientras el beso subía cada vez más de tono... Al soltar el ultimo botón sin basilar con sus manos deslizo la camisa de esta por sus hombros dejándola caer en el colchón de la cama...

El se alejo a verla, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras respiraba con la boca ligeramente abierta... Hasta ahora habían estado sentados y ella estaba apoyada en sus manos intentando no caer y controlar los temblores de sus brazos...

Sonrió mientras se levantaba y se arrodillaba delante de ella... Con sus manos comenzó a recorrer las piernas de ella por encima de su pantalón subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a sus muslos los rodeo por los lados, llegando a sus caderas, uno de sus dedos se deslizo por la tela mientras sus manos se dirigían al botón del pantalón, lo soltó mientras la veía con una sonrisa divertida...

Ella respiraba agitada, las manos de él, le daban una descarga con cada contacto entre su piel y la de el...

Con lentitud bajo el cierre de sus pantalones y metiendo sus manos por sus caderas los deslizo hasta sacarlos completamente... Se levanto y saco su camisa, mientras se acercaba a ella...

Comenzó a besar sus pantorrillas mientras subía por su rodilla, llegaba a sus muslos, su cadera pasaba por el vientre, luego el ombligo, con su lengua jugó con este, sus manos ya estaban por su cintura y seguían subiendo recorriendo ese cuerpo que lo hacia estremecerse... Subió hasta sus senos y rozando su nariz sobre el sitio donde estaban los pezones, por encima del sujetador, deslizo sus manos por debajo de su espalda desabrochando así el brasier y deslizándolo por sus brazos quitándoselo al fin...

La vista más maravillosa del mundo le dio de lleno, a él le encantaban sus senos, eran redondos, firmes, pálidos, pero tomaban color cuando él los tocaba...

Y sus pezones tiernos y suaves, le encantaba jugar con ellos, dejarlos tan sensibles que con solo soplar en estos hacer que se irguieran para el...

Lentamente se sentó sobre ella aprisionando sus piernas con las de él, poso sus manos sobres sus caderas y comenzó a deslizarlas hacia arriba, al llegar a sus senos, vio como ella subía la cara aguantando un gemido, sonrió orgulloso, comenzó a apretarlos suavemente mientras acercaba sus dedos a los botones rosados de ella...

Sintió como los dedos de él tocaban sus pezones, eso dedos fríos que siempre sabían como darle placer, pudo sentir que los apretaba, los jalaba, los retorica, les daba leves golpecitos haciéndola retorcerse de placer, necesitaba que dejara esa tortura no aguantaría...

-sa... Sassukee... O... Onegai... Yaaaa...- escucho como ella le reclamaba, sonrió y lentamente acerco sus labios a sus pezones, primero solo les dio un beso, luego con sus dientes jalaba levemente uno, mientras su mano se encargaba del otro... Siguió con su lengua haciendo círculos alrededor de este y cuando llegaba a la puntas los chupaba... Así hizo luego con el otro de manera que con solo rosarlos estos se erizaban...

Hinata como pudo se apoyo en sus codos viéndolo fijamente el se había detenido para verla, una vez más, bufo, le molestaba que lo hiciera, pues dejaba de darle atenciones pero según él, con tan solo verla podía llegar a un orgasmo...

Lentamente se deslizo debajo de él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, era hora de hacer que él se retorciera pidiéndole más...

Lentamente las bajo por su pecho mientras hacía que este se recostara y la posición que antes tenían ahora se invirtiera... Con sus dedos recorrió todo su pecho, sus pectorales, su torso tocando y sintiendo cada detalle de su perfecto cuerpo... Acerco sus labios a sus tetillas, el las tenia súper sensibles... Con sus dientes las halo... El gruño... Sonrió para sí mientras besaba el pecho del ojinegro con sus manos sacaba como podía el pantalón de este, hasta que por fin logro sacarlo completamente y dirigió su mano al punto más sensibles de su chico...

Sasuke sintió como ella tocaba levemente su miembro, eso lo estremeció, si algo sabia hacer hinata era torturarlo mientras jugaba con su pene haciendo que el gruñera rogándole que por favor terminara con la tortura...

Hinata deslizo los bóxers de sasuke hacia abajo liberando así el ya semirrecto amiguito de su chico sonrió, el ya estaba a tono, termino de sacar los bóxers de este y con cuidado tomo entre sus manos el miembro de sasuke...

Sintió las manos frías de ella tocarlo, vio como lentamente ella comenzaba a recorrer su pene con sus dedos y de repente lo apretaba para luego soltarlo de nuevo volviendo a las suaves caricias, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba poco a poco...

Vio como hinata le daba un suave beso en la punta de su miembro, mientras suavemente comenzaba a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el tronco de este... Comenzó a gruñir... El ritmo no aumentaba pero su erección comenzaba a doler, sintió como ella metía la punta en su boca sola para succionarlo y sacarlo de ese lugar tan caliente... Hay si gruño... Ella planeaba torturarlo, tal como el hizo antes...

Lentamente se metía el miembro de sasuke en su boca para volverlo a sacar luego de succionarlo, veía y sentía como poco a poco este se endurecía cada vez mas, comenzó a mover su manos sobre el miembro del chico mientras besaba la punta de este con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndolo sufrir...

El movimiento lento y el suave beso, lo mataban necesitaba que ella aumentara el ritmo, lo mataba, simplemente esto era una tortura...

-hi... Hinata joder podrías acabar ya carajo, me vuelves loco- exploto y ella sonrió, mientras asentía y de una estocada, se metía el miembro del chico entero en su boca, alternaba movimientos de su lengua y labios mientras sus manos jugaban con sus testículos, la velocidad de la mamada aumentaba y disminuía de pronto...

Ella sintió que él estaba por llegar a su orgasmo así que aumento la velocidad, metiéndose el miembro del chico completamente en la boca, sintió como este se ensanchaba de apoco...

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios, cuando sentía que su final llegaría, como pudo tomo a la chica por la cabeza y comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo...

Al mismo tiempo que el gruñía, un liquido suave y caliente tocaba su lengua, lo trago todo, le encantaba el sabor de el... Ni tan amargo ni tan dulce...

El la soltó y ella se alejo de él mientras limpiaba su boca... Sonrió para sí, pues una vez mas había echo que el tocara el cielo...

Vio que ella se levantaba y verla con sus senos orgullos que no eran afectados por la gravedad, volvía a sentirse excitado... El nunca quedaba satisfecho hasta terminar dentro de ella... El placer no era completo si no llegaba al nirvana dentro de ella haciéndola suya...

La tomo por las caderas y la acerco a su cuerpo, comenzó a besar su vientre mientras sus manos apretaban sus nalgas... Con lentitud comenzó a deslizar su braguita por sus piernas hasta que esta callo sola... Ella se sonrojo y él lo noto...

La hizo subirse sobre él y se fue arrastrando junto con ella, hasta el espaldar de la cama... Cuando su espalda toco la fría madera sonrió... Tomo las manos de esta y las puso sobre el borde de la madera... Lentamente comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar su cara justo al nivel de la vagina de la chica...

Se encontraba arrodillada sobre sasuke, con sus piernas una a cada lado de su cara sosteniéndose del espaldar, justo cuando sintió algo caliente recorrer su intimidad... Era el...

Comenzó dándole leves lametazos y suaves besos, vio como el clítoris de la chica se ensanchaba de apoco, fue aumentando el ritmo mientras subía una mano y con esta se hacía cargo del clítoris y su lengua y labios de lo demás...

Se encontraba aferrada al espaldar de la cama... Si no lo hacia caería pues sus piernas comenzaban a templar levemente, sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez mas... Pronto llegaría al orgasmo si sasuke seguía asiendo maravillas con su vagina...

Sabía que ella estaba próxima al orgasmo, así que en un rápido movimiento salió de debajo de ella y la tumbo sobre la cama, mientras se posicionaba sobre ella y habría sus piernas...

Lentamente fue introduciendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la ojiperla... Ella rodeo las caderas de este con sus piernas para facilitarle el trabajo...

El lentamente entraba y salía, o simplemente jugaba con los labios íntimos de ella con su pene...

Ella se estaba volviendo loca, sasuke la estaba torturando, la penetraba solo para volver a salir y volver a entrar excitándola y dejándola así, una y otra y otra vez... Necesitaba que comenzara a moverse dentro de ella... No aguantaría...

-sasuke... Ya... Hazlo... Onegai... No podre... Aguantar tanto...- el sonrió y en un movimiento la penetro completamente, comenzando a moverse, primero lento, aumentando así la velocidad de sus caderas, a cada gemido emitido de la chica...

Sentía como el miembro de el, la llenaba, sabía que si seguía así llegaría al clímax sin dudarlo... Podía sentir como el aumentaba la velocidad y la penetraba con más fuerza dejándola sin aire...

-mírame... - exclamo sasuke entre un gruñido -mírame hime... - volvió a llamar... Ella abrió sus ojos y vio a los de el, mientras sentía que el aumentaba la intensidad de las penetraciones... Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar estaba llegando al orgasmo...

El sintió como la vagina de la ojiperla se contraía alrededor de su miembro, haciéndolo entremesearse y señalándole que ella llegaría pronto al orgasmo...

Con un gruñido aumento las estocadas y escucho satisfactorio el mejor sonido del planeta llenarle los oídos...

-ahhh sasuukeee... Mmmmmm agggg...- sonrió y miro el rostro de la chica debajo de el contraerse de placer, sintió como ella se serraba y aumento la velocidad para poder llegar junto a ella al clímax...

-ahhhh sasukeeee... Maaasss... No pares... Ya ca... Si... haaaaa- sintió como ella llegaba al orgasmo y aumento la penetración llegando el al suyo un segundo después exclamando entre gruñidos el nombre de la ojiperla...

-hi... Na... Taaaaaaaggggg...- el se dejo caer sobre ella pero sin lastimarla, acompasando sus respiraciones, asiendo que se volvieran normales... Giro su rostro y la beso...

La había vuelto a hacer suya... Una vez más ella gemía por el... Gritaba por él y eso lo llenaba... Se sentó y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos los brazos de ella relajándola... Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro directamente..

-hoy... Ha sido increíble... Sasuke..- le sonrió con aquellas sonrisa que solo ella poseía...

-hump- fue todo lo que el exclamo...

-ai shiteru... sasuke...- susurro la chica acercando su rostro al de él y devolviéndole el beso que él le había dado...

-y yo a ti hime- exclamo el bajito, entre besos y sonriendo, ella era de él, ahora ella era de el... Ese kiba se podía ir a la mierda si quería... Pero ella era suya y nada se la quitaría... Ni siquiera su matrimonio...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-bueno hina tranquila... Yo mando a hacer otros y así renovamos los votos no te parece?- ella vio como kiba se le acercaba a abrazarla luego de decirle eso... Pero se alejo y negó levemente con la cabeza...

-no es necesario... Kiba... No lo necesito- el la miro extrañado... Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala-recibidor...

-pero hina... Si estamos casados, necesitamos anillos de matrimonio...- ella lo vio pesadamente...

-ese es el problema kiba... Que ya no quiero estar casada contigo... Quiero el divorcio- exclamo mientras se dirigía a la salida...

-pe... Pero... Cómo?... Hina un momento a dónde vas?- pregunto al verla salir con una maleta...

-a ser feliz kiba...- exclamo mientras salía y lo veía en su carro esperándola... Monto la maleta en los asientos de atrás y se subió al del copiloto...

Sasuke al verla sonrío de lado...

- ¿y tu anillo de bodas hime?- le pregunto con una falsa muestra de intriga... Ella sonrió ante esa pregunta...

-aun no nos casamos sasuke... Así que porque primero no me das el de compromiso?- le respondió mientras se colocaba el cinturón...

A el pelinegro le brillaron los ojos ante esa respuesta... Ella lo había aceptado y estaba dispuesta a casarse con el...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se rio de felicidad... Ella ya era suya y el de ella que mas razón para ser feliz?... Acelero el coche y salieron de la calle rumbo a una nueva vida...

_**FIN**_

Yo: bue señores... Eso fue todo... Espero les haya gustado... Recuerden que es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y un one shot... No sean tan duros vale?

Inner: se además ya son las 2:30 am... Pero si no escribíamos luego no podríamos dormir...

Yo: pero creo que quedo bueno... Digno de reviws...

Inner: se además nos esforzamos... Muchooooo...

Yo: bue espero sus opiniones con respecto a mi trabajo con este one shot...

Inner: y si les gusto comenten y pásense por nuestras demas historias...

Yo: se además tengo fic nuevo... Es el 3 ero q escribo...

Inner: y estamos emocionadas, ps es un buen proyecto... Ahora los dejo sayoooo...

Yo: recuerden dejar sus coments...


End file.
